Unprepared Zorobin Week Day 5
by Robin Roronoa
Summary: Zoro is in a sea of self-doubt and worry as he tries to come to terms with his future. Will Robin be able to calm the swordsman's nerves or will he crack under the pressure? Day 5: Family


It had been three weeks and Zoro was still in shock. He had opted to miss part of lunch and continue training in order to try and calm his mind. So, far it hadn't helped.

"1,563, 1,564, 1,565."

He pumped the heavy barbell up and down, up and down, the repetition usually allowed him to focus while the pleasing ache in his muscles as they strained would relax him. Today was different though, just like every day would be different now he thought. He wasn't ready for this. Normally when faced with unaccepted circumstances the swordsman would face it head on, using it as an opportunity to strengthen himself, if he succeeded it showed him that he had moved forward and if he failed that was just another barrier to overcome, another step towards his dream. But the consequences of failure this time were unacceptable, he had to get a grip because he wasn't the only one that this would affect, if he didn't get it together. She, they, had to be able to count on him, that was his role, he just had no idea how to do it.

_I have nothing to go off of. How can they expect me to just act like everything is okay? Don't they know how dangerous this will be? How can she be so calm about this?_

Roronoa Zoro was thoroughly terrified.

He tried to clear his mind as he hefted the weight up and down until he heard the hatch to his gym/The Crow's Nest open.

"Are you going to hide up here all day, ?" _No, just until I figure out what to do._

He grunted in response, hoping that would be sufficient for his wife. He paused in his lift as he felt two familiar, slender arms wrap around his waist. He could feel Robin's silky hair on his back as she rested he head against him and the soft form of her body on the contours of his back. He set the weight down, standing still as Robin ran her hands up his abs, to his chest, before finally placing them over his heart.

"Would you like to tell me what's bothering you?"

He didn't want her to know of his fears, how weak and unprepared he was, she deserved better than that.

"Nothing." he said as he took one of her hands and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss on the palm before intertwining his own with it.

"Zoro, I think by now you should know that I can tell when you're upset."

"Really Robin, I'm fine. Just wanted to get some more training done, that's all." he lied

She pulled him closer against her chest in response, giving him a light kiss on the neck.

"It's nothing important."

She came around to the front of him so she could see his face, holding his cheeks between her hands, she waited for him to confide in her.

"I doesn't concern you." he stated angrily, avoiding eye contact.

"You're my husband Zoro, that is reason enough for this to concern me."

He tried to turn his head away, but Robin held him in place, forcing him to meet her questioning gaze. He could see the worry on her face, knowing that he was the cause frustrated him even more, it broke the remaining resistance that he had.

"I'm don't know how to be a father." he whispered harshly.

Robin looked at him for several moments, Zoro thought maybe she hadn't heard him until she began giggling.

"What's so funny?" he asked, thinking his wife was mocking him.

"You, silly." she breathed in between laughs. After getting control of herself, she leaned up and gave Zoro a peck on lips before withdrawing again to speak.

"Zoro, do you think I have any more experience being a parent than you?"

"No, but I've seen you with kids, like that little dragon perv, you know what you're doing."

"Zoro, were a team. You and I, were going to do this together." she said calmly.

"But what if I screw up, or the kid hates me, or..."

He was silenced by Robin's lips on his again. He would normally protest to her trying to manipulate him like this, but the comfort the contact offered was too tempting. In the sea of worry and doubt that his mind now was the familiarity of kissing Robin was an anchor of sanity.

"That's absurd Zoro. Our child will love you, and I'll be right there with you to make sure everything is alright. She continued speaking as she ran he hands through his moss green hair trying to relax him. "I know you're going to be a great father."

"How can you have so much faith in me?"

She gave him a brilliant smile, one that still made him marvel that someone as beautiful as her chose him. "Because of everything we've been though Zoro. You have always been there by my side, the only one that I could entrust my heart to, you're the one that has constantly given me a reason to live. Including this new one." She spoke softly as her hand caressed her abdomen where their unborn child was growing.

_She believes in me that much._

"How are you so calm about all of this."

"Because I have you."


End file.
